I'm a Middle Schooler Becoming the Demon Lord
is a webtoon by 38. Summary 14 (east Asian age reckoning: 15)-years-old prince of darkness, Myeong Sung-jun. He starts a rough ceremony to become the demon lord, in a junior high school of the human world. There're quite a few political stories. For this reason, every time a political story comes out, top comments are filled with these contents. Chapter 8 (The discrimination of an apartment of housing site development), Chapter 23 (Cut in line of the bus), Chapter 24 (Controversy against the establishment of a public special school for the handicapped in Gangseo District, Seoul), Chapter 26 (Korean history textbook controversies, Food binge: Members of right-wing blog, Ilbe Storehouse eating lots of pizza right next to the bereaved families of the ferry victims). In Chapter 26 (Korean), this work parodies to The Sound of Your Heart. In January 2018, Since Times signed an intellectual property contract. Since Times will use this to show casual RPG. link (Korean) Later, it's revealed in July of the same year that a mobile strategy card RPG Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (덴신마 with NAVER WEBTOON) will be released. This is a game with 3 webtoons. One is Denma and the other is Sindorim. link (Korean) In April 2, 2019, the official service of this game has begun. Myeong Sung-jun: "What you just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but demon realm's three skills. Now focus on maintaining power..." Chanegucci: 'Are you Quanx?' Chanegucci: "Human!! Come this way." In Season 2 Chapter 10 (Korean), this work parodies to Denma's Lot's line. Characters *Myeong Sung-jun (명성준): He's 14 years old and very tall. He's the son of the devil and the next man of the devil lord. However, since he had to cut off the horn, which is the source of power, to pass to the human world, which is a ceremonial process, force in the human world is supposed to be very weak, but he's more strong than human. He's handsome. He looks at almost everything that exists in the human world and shows how he shares his identity without being aware of the fact that South Korea is a democracy. He's smart, so he makes first place in the test. He likes 볶불볶면 (Hot Chicken Flavor Ramen (Buldak Bokkeum Myun)'s parody) and Heossi's chocolate milk (Hershey's chocolate milk's parody) a lot. Student Myeong Sung-jun, Battle Mode Myeong Sung-jun, Devil Prince Myeong Sung-jun appeared as heroes in Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. *Bamaal (바마알): He's known as the 'Devil of Greed'. He plays a role in assisting and leading Myeong Sung-jun, a devotee. He teaches how to live in the human world, etc. it reminds of nanny, but he's always beaten by Myeong Sung-jun. Although he's a fat old man, he's disguised as a cat as he goes to the human world, and then he turns into a cat-shaped bracelet to protect Myeong Sung-jun. According to Chanegucci, he seems to be a great name in the demon realm, but his real body is really a gigantic, terrifying figure with four eyes. His lethal move is "The cry of thunder". Although he sometimes seem to disregard Myeong Sung-jun, he sometimes make a loyalty to him. Cat Bamaal, Commander-in-chief Bamaal appeared as heroes in Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. *Seon U-ju (선우주): She's Myeong Sung-jun's classmate, and she's actually a heroine. She had a double-eyelid surgery and she was covering her face with glasses and a mask. Later on, the face with all its wounds healed is revealed to be very pretty. The people around her, including Myeong Sung-jun, can't recognize her. She feels it's awkward. In Korean, Uju or Wooju means "space". And Ujuseon means "spaceship". *Yu Il-han (유일한): He's Myeong Sung-jun's classmate, and he's school bully who defeats weak students and makes his henchman if students think that they're weaker than himself, such as puberty and Otaku. As soon as Myeong Sung-jun is appears and he acted like puberty, he dismissed him as a henchman, but eventually defeated. Later in the boxing showdown, he shows a difference in strength with Myeong Sung-jun and is defeated. After that, he has ran straight over a new leaf. And he gets to know that Myeong Sung-jun isn't act puberty, but the devil. In Korean, Yuilhan means "only" or "solo". He appeared as a hero in Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. *Yang Jin-yeol (양진열): He's Myeong Sung-jun's classmate. He's a student who beaten by Yu Il-han. He's Yu Il-han's henchman. *Seo Eun-ha (서은하): She's Myeong Sung-jun's classmate. She seems to be conscious of the influence of her parents, and the neighborhood she lives in, and she believes there's a social class. She annoys Jung Min-ji about the apartment. Yu Il-han seems to have been something related to dating in the past. She treats Seon Woo-ju nicely. In Korean, Eunha means "galaxy". *Jung Min-ji (정민지): She's Myeong Sung-jun's classmate. Seo Eun-ha annoys her about the apartment. *Dr. Straviathan (닥터 스트레비아탄): He's a battle instructor belonging to the demon lord army of prince Myung Sung-jun and teaches mainly bluff. However, before Myung Sung-jun went to the human world, he tried to kill him along with another successor, Myung Sung-jin. But he died by Bamaal, who returned at the moment when he put Myung Sung-jun in a crisis. He's a character who hommaged by Dr. Strange. He appeared as a hero in Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. *Chanegucci (샤네그찌): She's a lowly demon who sought Myeong Sung-jun. But she's afraid of Bamaal so eventually changed to Myeong Sung-jun's line. She's takes on the assistant of Myeong Sung-jun as a substitute for Bamaal's power supplement. The name refers to Chanel+Gucci. She appeared as a hero in Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. *Myung Sung-jin (명성진): He's 17 (east Asian age reckoning: 18) years old. He's devil and he living in the 4 years from the human world. He and Dr. Straviathan tried to get rid of Myeong Sung-jun, but Straviathan killed by Bamaal, so he finally go under Myeong Sung-jun... In fact, it was a way to get rid of the crisis and he grafted the horns of Dr. Straviathan. He's getting ready to hit Bamaal and Myeong Sung-jun while getting stronger power. But when Myeong Sung-jun gets the horns of Bamaal, he's completely beaten. Afterwards, he says that they would become the same team, but Myeong Sung-jun says he put him to death, but he can work for himself and die, he cries because it's annoying. Student Myeong Sung-jin, Battle Mode Myeong Sung-jin appeared as heroes in Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. External Links *[https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/list.nhn?titleId=694807 ] at Naver (Korean) *魔王今天中二了 at Donmanmanhua (Simplified Chinese characters) *Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Official site (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (Android) (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (iOS) (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Commercial (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON official Naver Cafe (community site) (Korean) |}} Category:Webtoons Category:Naver Webtoons Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Slice of Life